


Finding succor

by RussianWitch



Series: Normal is overrated [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manpain, Marking, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Threesome - M/M/M, sex heals all things of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek manages to chase everyone away because it's better that way. That's when the responsible adults step in leading to well the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding succor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monday night football](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038356) by [RussianWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch). 



> Could be read as standalone or prequel

After they return the money and avert yet another crisis Derek is left alone haunting the town that used to be his family's territory.

Not that he's truly alone, but the pack is by right Scott's and they don't know how to get Derek out of his mood so one by one they drift away until he feels like a ghost: an Omega despite their willingness to take him in if only he asked. He still prepares, still patrols looking for the next problem to decide it want to set up camp in Beacon Hills. Derek promises himself to take care of whatever happens without involving the kids: they are young, they still have hope and a future. Derek, meanwhile, feels like he's ancient: worn out and ready for everything to be over already.

A rouge omega almost gets him one night behind one of the shadier bars at the edge of Beacon Hills, only the sheriff's unexpected presence saves him from bleeding out before his healing kicks in. He wakes up in the morning on the Stilinski's couch cleaned up and bandaged to the sheriff's put upon looks and a broccoli omelet. They don't talk, and Derek leaves as soon as he can, but the next time he's on patrol, the sheriff finds him gain by the end of the night, picking him up to feed Derek bacon sandwiches at the station. Somehow Derek falls asleep on the couch in the sheriff's office while John does paperwork till the end of his shift.

It's a change, but it's out of Derek's hands because no matter how he varies his routes and how late or early he is the sheriff finds him every time he's out, takes him home or to the station and feeding him. In the end Derek just gets used to it. He doesn't admit even to himself that it's kind of nice, having someone look after him again. He hasn't had that since his mom died, Laura having been too busy keeping them safe and alive to bother too much about their emotional well-being. He'd tried regaining what he lost, but no matter what he did it hadn't been the same, hadn't been enough and anyway, Derek was never leader material anyway. Until Laura had died, he hadn't even wanted to be an Alpha and now he wasn't any longer, but that wasn't right either: in the end he was still empty handed, on his own. The sheriff taking charge, is almost a relief.

When Chris starts showing up at his apartment. Derek tried to get rid of him doing everything short of attacking the hunter sure that Chris is just looking for an excuse. But no matter what he does, Chris comes back with questions and demands forcing Derek into interacting. Derek isn't unaware that Chris patrols the town and preserve as well, possibly for the same reasons as he. After Chris starts harassing him, they suddenly start crossing paths on patrol as well culminating in fighting a manticore together that decided to make a nest deep in the preserve. It feels good to have someone watching his back again, to be able to walk into a fight and know that someone will be there at his side. Derek tries not to think about how safe he feels with a hunter of all people at his back.

After when they come limping out of the forest slightly singed but not too badly damaged the sheriff is waiting next to Chris' car frowning at both of them like they've been caught out after curfew. Turns out squad cars have extremely extensive first aid kits that even have supplies that are suitable for werewolves. He bandages them up while reading both of them the riot act for going in without further assistance and Derek has to share the cheeseburgers and fries the sheriff mysteriously had in the car with Chris. He's surprisingly alright with that, partly because Chris is wearing the same kicked puppy expression as Derek suspects is on his own face by the time the sheriff is done. When they are fed and bandaged the sheriff orders them both home adding that Derek is driving Chris, who's got a sprained shoulder before he's free to go. Climbing into the driver's seat of Chris' car Derek hears a soft, "Thanks John." From Chris and realizes that sheriff Stilinski's first name is 'John'. He's not sure if he'll ever get to use it but just knowing it sends a warm thrill through him.

All of a sudden he has a regular partner for patrols. Chris makes up a schedule and even sends it to the sheriff, to John. Derek finds that he likes thinking of the sheriff as John, that way it almost feels like they are friendly instead of, whatever they are. The patrols aren't the only thing that changes, Chris still appears at Derek's apartment unexpectedly but instead of random excuses he comes to compare notes and plan emergency strategies they can implement for the town and to train. Derek had forgotten how much more effective exercising with and already trained partner is. He'd tried to get the pups up to speed, but he's a crappy teacher and as hard as they had tried, there had never been enough time to make them proper fighters. Chris, while not a werewolf, has been a fighter all his life: he's been raised to be a soldier and it shows. Derek has to strain to win against him when not shifted, and even when he's wolfed out Chris still holds his own. They both get a proper workout and Derek realizes that he's actually having fun.

Time goes by, spring turns into a scourger of a summer and when Chris comes by for a workout one weekend and doesn't bother with a shirt, Derek finds himself mesmerized by the way the light fur on Chris' bare chest glistens as he works up a sweat. It isn't really surprising that it's the first time that Chris puts him on his back. One moment they are grappling, coming together and flying apart to chase each other across the apartment's living room and the next Derek is on the floor with Chris straddling his chest grinning his terrifying hunter grin. Derek's first instinct should be to buck the hunter off, get himself to safety, what he feels instead is the urge to bare his throat and spread his legs, offer himself to Chris. The rest of the training session Derek can barely keep it together. When Chris finally leaves, Derek falls to his knees in the middle of the livingroom, where Chris' scent is still in the air and grabs for his dick. He jerks off to the memory of Chris straddling him at the forefront of his mind imagining that instead of getting off of him, Chris fed him his dick instead. As he comes John's face as he scrutinizes Derek after every patrol flashes through his mind. His orgasm leaves Derek boneless on the floor. He lies there marinating in shame until it starts getting dark. Then he takes a shower and goes out to patrol with Chris and get fed by John like nothing has happened.

John isn't always on duty when he comes to get them, so they don't always end up at the station or eating in the car. After that one time he had woken up on John's couch, Derek had though that he wouldn't be invited into John's home again. But now that he's patrolling with Chris, John takes them back to his house on occasion. When neither Chris or John have to work the next day, they sometimes end up watching late night television or prerecorded games and drinking a beer or two. He occasionally wonders where Stiles is on these evenings they spend at John's but Derek doesn't want them to disappear so he doesn't ask. Instead he curls up on his side of the couch with his beer and basks in the feeling of 'togetherness'. He even notices that the three of them occasionally even smell like each other.

Derek doesn't realize how attached he's grown to the two men until one night he realizes that he's forgotten his keys in John's kitchen after having to strip there because his clothes had been covered in ectoplasm and he had to shower and borrow a set of sweats from John. The sweats were too big making him look like a teenager, still Derek loved the feeling of being covered in John's scent. John had seen him out with a pat on his shoulder that had ended with John's broad hand gently squeezing the back of Derek's neck as he said 'goodbye'.

It had been a good end of the night, until Derek went back for his keys that is, and caught a glimpse of Chris on his knees pinning John to the wall by the door while sucking the sheriff's dick, through the window. He'd been strong enough not to crumble right there, somehow he dragged himself back to his apartment. Once there Derek curled up in the darkest corner he can find wondering why he keeps trying to reach out to people when all they do is leave him behind just as soon as he's invested. All they do is use him for what he can do for them then leave him behind.

Derek doesn't remember how long he spends just sitting there before deciding that he can't bear to stay at the apartment either. The space smells like Chris, combined with the scent that clings to the sweats Derek can't stand it. He changes and goes off into the preserve loosing himself in chasing now small prey until he falls exhausted into the undergrowth to sleep. He isn't sure how long he spends in the woods before they find him. Derek isn't even sure why they went looking in the first place, but suddenly they are there crouching next to him worried expressions on both their faces. He snarls at them, still too wounded and unable to find proper words to tell them to leave him alone. Surprisingly both look relieved instead of alarmed at the sound, right before spraying something in his face that knocks him out.

When he wakes up, Derek is home again and there are others there as well. He rolls out of the bed clumsily barely remembering to put on pants before going down to the living room where Chris and John are seated at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Is something wrong?" He wonders mentally getting ready to take on something evil again before it can do too much damage to the town. By the expression on Chris' face they aren't going to have an easy time of it. John is the one to answer him pushing his cup to the side, "You tell me son, we've been looking for you for two days!" By his smell, Derek can tell that John is making a lot of effort to control his anger. He doesn't like the tone directed at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you'd need me... I won't do it again." If he had a tail, he'd be tucking it between his legs, as is he has to fight the urge to kneel...kneel for his Alpha to ask for forgiveness. Wolves don't like to be alone: they never choose to be alone, and when they can they try to find new packs when left without one. There must be something wrong with Derek that again and again he chooses to reach out to humans instead of his own kind. Humans who always end up rejecting him. Derek has always thought that he'd never manage to make a bigger mistake than thinking that Kate Argent could possibly be his mate, and now it turns out he has: somehow he's imprinted on sheriff John Stilinski of Beacon Hills as his Alpha. John who is involved with Chris and would never think of Derek in those terms, would never want to give Derek what he needs.

"Just tell me what I need to kill and..."

"We don't need you to kill anything!" Chris interrupts him before Derek finishes speaking in a biting tone, "What we need is an explanation why you disappeared into the woods for two days without warning!" Derek cringes still not sure why they would care. He watches John glare at Chris until he settles down, and notes that he isn't the only one who sees John as the Alpha.

"You gave us quite a scare son, we thought someone had kidnapped you. Chris noticed that there was a group of hunters passing through two towns over and we thought they might have made a detour here. When he went over to warn you, your front door was broken down and there was no trace of where you'd gone!" It warms his a little that they were worried for him, but he shouldn't get used to it they have each other after all and they don't need Derek to hang around taking up their time.

"I'll leave a note next time." He offers hoping that will be enough to get the two men out of his apartment. He's going to have enough difficulty as is, with their scents everywhere. Derek isn't sure how long he's been asleep or knocked out, but they've been there long enough for the scent to linger for at least a while.

"Be serious Derek!" John snaps and Derek has to work to suppress a cringe, "We thought you were taken by hunters! Chris was ready to get the kids and start a damn war to get you back!" From the corner of his eye Derek sees Chris flinch and realizes that the hunter just might be in the doghouse as well.

"You shouldn't have bothered, I wouldn't have told them about the pack if they hadn't been aware of it." Even if hunters had gotten him, he would have kept the kids safe. Outside of the Argents and their associates no one is actually aware how many members the Beacon Hills pack actually has. For all they know only Derek and Peter remain of the Hales and Peter isn't around too often anyway preferring more metropolitan areas with nothing tying him to Beacon Hills any longer. Both he and Chris jump at the sound of John slamming his fist into the counter. Despite having been moved, the cup of coffee gets swiped to the floor as John lunges to grab Derek by the scruff. He doesn't pull away, allows John to slam him roughly against the counter snarling in his face. Besides them, he sees Chris looking white as a sheet for no clear reason.

"What the hell do you mean we shouldn't have bothered!?" John thunders at him, "Did you really expect us to leave you to those animals?" Derek can feel John's nails digging into his skin and again the urge to fall to his knees again, to try and appease his Alpha takes possession of his body.

"Just that I'm not..."

"Son, if you finish that sentence I'll do something rash and no one wants that!" Helplessly Derek looks from one man to the other not sure what they want him to say. It should be obvious that sacrificing him is the smartest thing to do, it's not like he'd be missed...

"I said I was sorry." He bites back suddenly angry with the both of them. They've invaded his house making demand while all the while planning on leaving him alone as soon as they calm down.

John opens his mouth to say something, but seems to decide against pushing Derek away with a curse. "Chris...if you can get through his thick head be my guest!" Derek can hear the door to the balcony opening on the other side of the loft and wonders if John is jonesing for a cigarette.

"After what happened to Stiles, you can't blame John for reacting the way he does."  Chris tells him standing up to pace in front of Derek. "We thought...I...despite going out of his mind with worry John kept a clear head on his shoulders. Without him..."

"Why would you do that?" Derek wonders; despite their partnership of late, Chris has never been a fan of his.

"You really haven't noticed have you?" Chris suddenly marvels, glancing between the balcony and Derek in amazement.

"Noticed what?" He questions sulkily suddenly tired of all the guilting. He'd prefer for them to decide the way in which he'd have to make amends already and be done with it. Chris curses, crowding Derek against the counter again studying him like he's a specimen under a microscope.

"Why did you go off into the preserve?" He demands boxing Derek in against the counter when he tries to shuffle away.

"I felt like hunting." It's clear that Chris doesn't believe him. From up close Derek can smell John on him, they haven't fucked but it's clear how close they are. The knowledge gives Derek the strength to push Chris away snarling at him and letting the wolf out. Chris doesn't look impressed.

"Derek we are trying to understand." Chris pleads with him but he turns his back. He stalks away feeling caged. Chris follows him oblivious how close he is to having Derek's teeth in his throat. He grabs at Derek's arm trying to stop him when he steps onto the stairs and Derek snaps twisting and lunging, bringing Chris down to snarl in his face.

"You smell of him!"

Derek regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth. He lets Chris go escaping to his bedroom before Chris can laugh at him for his foolishness. Now that his secret is out, Derek hopes that they will leave him alone to his misery. Of course he isn't so lucky: John barges in to his bedroom and Derek regrets not installing a lock on the door.

"Derek..." He starts and Derek doesn't want to hear it.

"Tell Argent I'm sorry. I was out of line, it won't happen again."

"We were going to tell you...I know it's unexpected, but I didn't expect you to be this uncomfortable with it. We weren't planning on this, it just happened." He looks like he expects Derek to hurl insults at him, but all Derek can do is back away.

"I know, I saw you...I forgot my keys." He doesn't have to say more, John puts the pieces together frowning as he follows.

"You saw us, and you ran. Why is that Derek?" John comes close enough that Derek can smell him, smell Chris on him and yet can't resist swaying closer to get more of it. Getting a lung-full Derek jerks away reminding himself that he doesn't have the right.

"Why didn't you come in?" John asks softly raising a hand slowly as he steps closer like he's trying to calm a frightened animal. The question doesn't register with Derek at first. He can't imagine why John would ask such a thing, he has Chris after all why would he need Derek? The part of his mind that is wolf whispers that a pack is always stronger the larger it is, but Derek reminds himself that John and Chris are human and would not think this way. "Why didn't you come back inside Derek?" John presses again talking another step closer. His hand finally high enough for him to lay it on Derek's neck again.

"Why would you want me to?" He mumbles trapped and surrounded by his Alpha.

"Why wouldn't we?" John's hand tightens on the back of Derek's neck pushing his forward until Derek falls against his chest burying his face against John's throat. "We care about you son, in fact we were planning on telling you next weekend barring another emergency." John murmurs into Derek's hair holding him tight. "We weren't planning on leaving you alone, we want you with us. It's just, at our age it takes a while to get used to the idea that not only do you suddenly have an interest in a man, but you have feelings for two one of whom is barely older than my son." Derek can't resist looking up at John's self-deprecating tone to see a small smile playing on the older man's lips. He wants to taste that smile, but all Derek can do is offer his own mouth for the taking. He licks his lips gratified to see John following the progress of his tongue with his eyes.

"Would you like to join us Derek?" John questions reaching up to run a finger along Derek's cheekbone. "We would very much like to have you with us." The finger trails down to trace across Derek's bottom lip until Derek can't resist tasting the rough pad shocked by his own forwardness. He pulls back at once bowing his head, hoping that John isn't joking.

"For how long?" Derek can't resist asking.

"Until you get tired of keeping two grumpy old men company I suppose." John tells him half jokingly.

"He! Who are you calling old?" Chris demands from the doorway and Derek has to resist the urge to pull away, relinquishing his position to Chris. John doesn't allow it tightening his grip at Derek's halfhearted try, instead motioning for Chris to come join them. Derek meets Chris' gaze over John's shoulder unsure how alright Chris really is with John's proposition.

"Are we alright again?" Chris asks circling them, Derek jumps at the unexpected touch of the hunter's hand on his back stroking across his spine.

"Something like that, I suspect that we'll have a lot of talking to do, after we get some rest that is. I don't think I've had more than five hours of sleep the last couple of days between work and..." A whine escapes Derek as he laps and nuzzles at John's throat trying to show how sorry he is for putting his alpha through the ordeal. Chris laughs behind him sinking his teeth in Derek's ear.

"I was right!" He crows and Derek makes a confused sound as John sighs in irritation.

"Really Chris, this isn't the time." He grabs for Chris and prods the both him and Derek to Derek's bed.

"If you want him to actually believe that we want to keep him, it's the perfect time." Chris argues stepping away to pull off his shirt. "Wolves don't think like humans no matter how much they look like us." Despite the harsh words, Chris reaches out draping himself across Derek's back when John steps away to start undressing as well. Chris' hands are far more restless than John's, they start roaming Derek's front at once.

"Tell the man what he needs to know Derek, or I will." He threatens as his rough fingers find Derek's tight nipples flicking them until Derek squirms.

"Don't tease him Chris, if I hadn't heard some of Stiles' stories I'd think we broke the poor guy." Without a shirt John is softer around the edges than Chris and Derek both, but in no worse shape for it. Derek closes his eyes with a moan as another set of hands starts to explore his skin.

"Please..." He whines caught between the two men and his instincts.

"Tell him Derek!" Chris urges while John's hands find Derek's ass and squeeze.

"Alpha..." Escapes his throat unwillingly. He doesn't want to put the burden of the responsibility on John just because his biology has made him fixate on the sheriff. Behind Derek's back Chris makes a sound that is almost a purr licking across Derek's neck in reward.

"Please Alpha..." He finds himself begging, his knees going weak. Derek sinks onto his knees nuzzling at John's bare skin as he goes down until he can bury his face against John's crotch breathing in the scent of the old man's arousal.

"Alpha?" John stammers his hands finding their way into Derek's hair. Chris steps closer, surprising them both by sinking to his knees as well rubbing against Derek's back.

"Wolves run in packs, and every pack has a leader: an Alpha. Leader, protector, caretaker, sounds familiar?" Chris teases while explaining. "I suspect Derek wouldn't mind a bit of care-taking." He reaches over Derek's shoulder to open John's pants drawing his dick out for Derek to see.

He growls hungrily at the sight of the thick length, looking up when he smells a wave of embarrassment flow from John. Even in the low light of the bedroom he can see that the sheriff is blushing.

"He is impressive isn't he?" Chris murmurs in Derek's ear tracing a finger along the side of the rising dick in front of them.

"Chris..." John warns grabbing his wrist before Chris' finger reaches the dusky head.

"He's right!" Derek interrupts swaying forward until his lips are less than an inch from John's flesh. "May I taste you Alpha?" He requests shyly glancing at Chris for permission as well.

"Do you want to?" There is suspicion in the question. Derek is amazed that John has taken the revelation of his need surprisingly well.

"Yes" He answers simply, and leans forward as soon as John nods his consent wrapping his lips around the dick in front of him. John moans at the heat that engulfs him, as Derek does his utter best show his Alpha how good he can be. Draped across Derek's back Chris keeps talking as he watches Derek suck.

"Does his mouth feel good on you John? He's trying so hard for you, pretty soon you'll be fucking his throat." Derek feels Chris' hands slip under his pants to scratch blunt nails across his thighs, he moans at the slight pain doubling his efforts on John. "He whines like a hungry puppy. I bet he'd been wagging his tail if he had one, wouldn't you Derek?" He growls rubbing his own hard dick against Derek's still clothed ass.

"Damn it Chris!" John curses, his hips jerking forward without his leave cutting off Derek's breath. "How do you even come up with shit like that!" He tries to pull back, but Derek doubles his efforts working his mouth down John's dick until his mouth is buried in the thatch of rough hair at the base.

"It's a natural talent," Derek can guess that Chris is grinning, his fingers tease Derek's dick and balls distracting him from the task he's set himself and almost making him choke again. "You've never minded before when I was begging for your big, fat dick up my ass." Chris purrs up at John as his fingers finally find Derek's ass to rub across the tight muscle, Derek groans around the flesh in his mouth doubling his efforts yet again.

"That's-" John doesn't finish getting distracted by Derek's hand cupping his balls.

"You think I haven't noticed how much harder you fuck me when beg you for it old man?" Derek wonders if he'll be allowed to experience that as well. His dick is painful, he can imagine how obscene he looks with his dick tenting his pants his mouth stretched to aching on John's flesh.

"Just shut up already!" John growls his hands tightening on Derek's hair as he settles into fucking Derek's throat properly. Mouth occupied Derek tries to project how much he wants John to fuck him harder, mark him with come. Chris' fingers probe more insistently at Derek's hole forcing their way inside of him.

"So you don't want to hear how tight your puppy's ass is? How it clings to my fingers begging to be filled." Chris taunts while forcing two fingers deeper and John's dick can't smother the sound of painful pleasure that rips from Derek's throat. "I bet he's going to scream the first time you fuck his ass."

"You mean like you did?" John grits out barely keeping from slurring the words. Derek feels the dick in his throat swell further worrying for an instant that he's going to be smothered before John is done. He feels the first spurt of come go down his throat, then John rewards him by pulling out of Derek's throat so Derek can taste his come and commit the taste of it to memory.

Chris' fingers still move in Derek's ass, another having joined the two already inside. He wonders if Chris is planning on fucking him now, Derek isn't sure if he can allow it without his Alpha's permission if Chris tries to mount him.

As if he can read Derek's mind, Chris nips at his ear telling him in a too loud whisper, "Don't worry puppy, our Alpha will be the one to fuck you first." He licks John's come off of Derek's lips with a gentle smile as Derek gapes at him with shock.

"Our Alpha?" He questions his voice rough from the abuse of his throat.

"Our Alpha pup." Chris confirms fucking his fingers harder into Derek's still tight passage. Through a haze of lust Derek can't help looking up at John who still towers above them not sure if the man who didn't know that werewolves existed the year before would want to be anyone's Alpha.

"I've obviously lost what remained of my mind taking up with the two of you, but I'm going to try and give you what you need, son." He rakes his hands through Derek's hair once more before stepping away to sit heavily on the bed going to work on untying his boots and working his pants off his legs.

"Thank you...John." Using the sheriff's name sends a bolt of arousal through Derek's body, looking down he becomes aware of the wet stain that's spread across the tent formed by his dick. He blushes at the sight of his eagerness wondering if he should apologize for the mess. John doesn't seem to find anything wrong with the sight.

"Come here pup, you too Chris! Get rid of your pants and get on the bed." Derek rises as ordered watching John's amusement when Chris curses uses him as a crutch while simultaneously taking the time to grope.

"The bed is definitely a good idea." Chris sighs as John laughs at him, "Not all of us are hot, young werewolves with rapid healing after all." With a slap to Derek's ass Chris sends him towards the bed and Derek hopes neither of the men have notices how it makes his overheated dick jump.

John reaches for him, hooking his fingers under the elastic of Derek's pants to drag them slowly down until his dick is free to slap against his abdomen wetly. John pets the mattress at his side and Derek kneels down there at once happily yielding when John drags him down for a quick kiss before both of them turn their attention to Chris.

He comes to stand in front of them as he opens his belt and pants practically purring with satisfaction when both Derek and John reach to caress his body. Chris' dick when freed, isn't as wet as Derek's but by the smell of him, he's in just as much in need. Derek licks his lips wondering if he's going to be allowed to taste Chris as well swaying between the two men. Chris leans into their touches shamelessly inserting himself between them until he's in John's lap licking into John's mouth until he's thrown off landing half on Derek in a messy sprawl.

"I want to see you two boys come." John demands while Chris snorts at being called 'boy' but doesn't argue. They sort themselves out until  Derek is on his back with Chris straddling his thighs his hand wrapped around both their dicks. John crawls up to lay beside them lazily petting them both as they move together making encouraging noises while watching intently. Chris' nails rake across Derek's chest as he squeezes the both of them in his hand gathering their pre-come up with his thumb to smear it along their crushed together shafts moaning at the sensation.

"Do you like watching us John? How hard we are for you?" He leans down finding Derek's throat with his mouth to glace up coyly at their lover. "We'll even wait to come until you give us permission if you want." The thought of submitting even his pleasure to John to rule over, is almost enough to make him come right there. Derek buckles under Chris almost throwing him off no long able to keep the wolf under control. He is surprised when neither man pulls away, Chris even finds his fanged mouth for a sloppy kiss followed by John after a second of hesitation and Derek gladly gives himself over to them arching his throat in offering. "Look at our puppy John, he's offering himself to you. You've marked him with your come, now mark him with your teeth." Chris forces Derek's claw from the mattress to crap it around their dicks lacing their fingers together so they can stroke in union.

"Please—" Derek begs arching his throat more, "—Please Alpha." He barely manages to utter around his fangs eager to feel John's teeth in his flesh. Chris tightens his grip on their dicks and Derek's full attention is taken up by the wet slide of flesh against flesh until he feels breath on both sides of his bared throat. They wait until he notices their positions before sinking their teeth into his throat leaving teeth marks on both sides. They don't break flesh as wolves would have, but Derek can make his body not heal the wounds for at least a while. He has to fight not to come from the feeling of being claimed not only by John but by Chris as well. Once they release his flesh, Derek watches in amazement as John sits up biting his mark into Chris' flesh as well claiming the hunter for his own too. Human as they are, they've taken Derek for his own and he can only be grateful for that. Having marked Chris, John remains leaning over them watching avidly.

"Come for me boys." He orders closing his hand around their dicks as well to help them. It doesn't take them long after that, not after having been hard for so long and with the three of them working towards their mutual completion. Derek comes with a howl followed by Chris with a soft grunt all the while being watched hungrily by John.

Chris slumps on top of Derek with a purr and Derek is reminded of sleeping in a pile with all his cousins and sisters as a kid: warm, happy and tangled together. He whines at John until he too makes himself comfortable against Derek's side after sorting out a blanket to throw over all of them. With John's head on his shoulder and Chris on top of him, Derek feels at peace for the first time in years.


End file.
